


I Am Complete

by elenorasweet



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/pseuds/elenorasweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingon sits at Maedhros' bedside and waits for him to wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Complete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibijau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At your side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768230) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Art for Tagath's fic, because there isn't nearly enough of these boys, and it needs rewarding when it does happen. ^___^
> 
> And also, elves.

_“I'm glad to have you back,” he sobbed._

_“So am I. Though you did a poor job this time,” Maedhros teased, raising his right arm. “Usually you manage to bring me back whole.”_

 


End file.
